Before Putting On The Wedding Rings
by eco.cookie
Summary: A short story about Usagi & Mamoru's little adventure with Tsuzuki and Chieri before the wedding. DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS OF SAILOR MOON OR THE CHERRY PROJECT. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHT OWNER :))))


It was a beautiful day of June, when there was walking a really cute couple. A girl was really long-haired, with a really cute face and eyes, full of pure joy, looking only at her beloved man, who was light-haired and tall. Both were talking in terms, not known to most of the crowd- ice skating. In the opposite direction were walking other two and the girl also had long blonde hair, in two buns. Her eyes, as blue as the summer night sky, widened, when she saw a couple in front of her and she whispered in her boyfriend's ear "OMG, Mamo-chan, it's Asuka Chieri and Tsuzuki Masanori! I want their autographs!" she finished looking all starry-eyed. Mamo-chan sighed deeply "I know, Usako, but they're in their private time. You can't just jump and ask that, they're also humans like us."

"I wasn't gonna jump in front of them like you're saying, Mamo-chan..." she pouted and she started searching in her pourse for a notebook and a pen. Found it. Slowly, she went to the pair. "Excuse me, could it be that you're Asuka Chieri-san and Tsuzuki Masanori-kun? I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I'm always watching your skating, even if I'm really bad at skating myself. Can I have your autographs, please?"

The pair looked at her and the girl giggled so softly, it sounded like a pure sound of a bell. She said "Thank you, for watching us, Usagi-san. Tsuzuki, we can sign, right?". The guy looked at her gently "Of course, she's a fan of ours. And could it be, that... the guy over there is your boyfriend?" Usagi's smiling face blushed so much, that you could bake pancakes on her cheeks. "Mamo-chan is my fiance...We're getting married in a couple of days..." Chieri's face sparkled. "Then, if you have some free time, would you like to visit the skating arena? We're going there to practice and you could try skating too. It's really fun, you know?" she smiled so much, that sun shining above seemed dark. Mamoru came to them, and they all went to the arena. Chiba Mamoru perfectly knew, how this whole skating thing might end, but seeing his beloved Usagi's happy face, this man just couldn't say no.

At the arena they all put on skates and the pair just flew on the ice. Meanwhile, Usagi and Mamoru carefully came to the edge. "Usagi, are you really sure you want to do this?". Her eyes were filled with fear but she gulped and looked in the eyes of her beloved "I'm actually really scared Mamo-chan, but you know, there were so many times I tried and it didn't work. Now, you are beside me. and Asuka-san together with Masanori-kun. I believe that this time, will be okay." Mamoru smiled at her gently. He just couldn't get through his eyes a fact, that his girl changed dramatically, during his year of absence. She got her grades up, learned how to cook, even found a part-time job at a cafe, not far from home. He said that she's not obliged to do all this, but she just said, that she wants to be at least just a little bit closer to a wife, suitable for him. Amazing, was all he could think. While sunk in those thoughts, he didn't even notice, how Asuka-san grabbed Usagi's hand and took her on ice. A loud crash and both of them were down on their knees. Both guys went to them and asked, almost in a unison "Are you okay?" but they just laughed and Chieri stood up.

"Usagi-san, it's really easy, just think of skating like doing it with rollerblades- right leg front, left leg front and skate like cutting the ice. Try it" and gave girl a hand, put her in a starting position. "Now, slowly, let's start, okay?" Usagi nodded and they started. Both men were looking with amazement, one, because his lovely girl was beautiful as always, while skating. The other one was like that, cause it was probably the first time, he saw his fiance skate, without falling down every meter. Not long after that, Chieri let go and Usagi skated on her own. "Wow..." Usagi couldn't believe this herself, it felt like a miracle. Such a wonderful way to relax, she thought, when suddenly, the roof broke open and through the hole came a youma. Skating pairs gasped and youma looked at Chieri "I'll take your energy for the great ruler Chaos, to awaken! FREEZE!" and amounts of ice trapped a girl to the half. Waves of her energy started flowing down to the direction of the youma. Poor Chieri was screaming and Usagi with Mamoru ran to the dressing rooms to transform. Tsuzuki speeded to his girl but youma just pushed him to the ground and he fell uncounscious. Chieri cried, both from pain, and from seeing Tsuzuki like that. "Somebody...help..." she whispered, trying to hold on and she heard a crash- a red rose was thrown to the ice, holding her and smashed it. And a voice of a girl "How dare you interrupt such a beautiful day for a couple, drawing angels on ice? I'm a pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! I'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

Chieri lifted her eyes up, to the corner, from where she heard a voice and saw a winged girl in a short skirt, together with a man in a tuxedo, wearing a white mask. Youma also spotted them and shot a ball of ice to them but they managed to dodge it and soldier of justice raised her staff. "Silver moon crystal power kiss!" and a warm pink light, wrapped them all, together with youma, screaming curses, that the skater girl didn't understand. When the light disappeared, Chieri looked around. Both soldiers and the youma were gone. With her powers, she crawled to Tsuzuki, who seemed to be waking up. Seeing her, he looked relieved "Are you okay, Chieri?" She nodded "Yeah, but you know what?"

"What?" he looked curious.

"I saw guardians of love and justice, who saved us and one of them was a girl, who looked like Usagi-san" she was telling him all this with her eyes, as wide as possible.

"Sooooo...?" He still didn't get it and she pouted.

"Didn't you notice, that both of them are gone and those guardians appeared almost at the same time? And that Sailor Moon had the same buns and the same voice, as Usagi-san had". Asuka perfectly knew those parts of this girl, cause she was so beautiful, like a princess. He tried to argue, but she didn't care. She knew it was her and silently whispered to herself "Wow, I taught a soldier of justice to skate and she saved us...amazing..."

"You said something?" Tsuzuki looked at her. She shook her head "Nope, but we're still sitting on ice, let's go get some coffee, Tsuzuki."

"K" and they went to the warm drinks stand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was already evening, when Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on a bench near the river. She was holding his hand and sadly looked down. "I messed up again. Just like always, we weren't able to skate properly...Sorry, Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru just smiled and took his beloved girl's hand. "Through all these years, that we've seen together, this year you have me amazed about you the most of all. I'm really proud to have you as one, who will stand beside me in a few days before God."

Guardian of love and justice just shone like the silver crystal itself, so happy she looked and hugged Mamoru with all the love she could. She missed him so much. All those lonely evenings, when no one was able to help, no matter how hard they tried. All Seiya's searches for a single chance to tell his feelings for her, all were wasted and of course, there would've been zero chances, cause her heart belonged to her only love, since ancient times in the Moon Kingdom. She looked him in the eyes.

"Mamo-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I love you so much it can't be beat" Usagi said cheerfully and they kissed, as the sky full of stars, was shining brightly above them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The wedding day came faster than lightning and Usagi was standing in front of a big mirror. Ikuko-mama was helping her to put on her dress. The bride was thinking, how not so long ago, she was talking to the famous designer, Usui Yoshiki, asking him for a wedding dress. He was laughing at her cause of her happy-go-luckiness but took her words seriously, and as a thank you for helping him to go back on his fashion road, she got this dress, pure white, sleeveless, designed with soft pink small rose blossoms. Looked nothing miraculous, but Usagi felt like a true princess. Looking at her, Ikuko-mama wiped a tear from her face.

"Mama, you okay?" she looked at her mother worried. Ikuko shook her head and smiled. "No, Usagi-chan, nothing's wrong, just that...Thinking about what you've been through, it's really like a miracle, to have you come to such a time, when you'll become a wife of a man, who you love."

Usagi turned to her, confused. "What do you mean, mama? I don't understand..."

Ikuko smiled once again. "I know you're Sailor Moon, Usagi. I know, you've saved our world many times. I didn't say anything,cause I knew it would trouble you. And besides, even before you were born, I knew you were gonna be special..."

Okay, now the bride looked like she knew nothing at all. Her mom, who's always like a bomb for her bad grades, just now said she kept quiet about knowing who Usagi trully was. But the last sentence got her attention back. ׅ"Mom, please tell me, what do you know?"

"The night, before you were born, I had a dream. A beautiful silver haired woman, with hair like yours and wings on her back, like fairy's, came down from the moon, full moon, shining so bright, almost blinding, carrying a small star, and said it's her precious one, but also my precious one, the most special child of all, who could've been born. No, not just born. REBORN."

Usagi's eyes became full of tears. So, mama had a dream, how Queen Serenity gave her to Ikuko-mama and said I'm special.

"Mama?"

"What is it, Usagi?"

"I really love you, mama. And thank you for keeping my secret." while saying this, Usagi joyfully hugged her mother, until papa said it's time to go the church. Looking at the sky, Usagi smiled and quietly whispered to herself "Queen Serenity, since today I'm really going to live happily ever after, together with the love of my life..."


End file.
